Chuck Vs The Arab Spring
by mshafiqr
Summary: What if the CIA has bigger plans for the Intersect and decide to send Chuck in the heat of the Libyan Civil War? Chuck, heartbroken after the Von Hayes misson, leaves on impulse. Will Chuck return as a different person? Eventual Charah. Please Review!  :


Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic, so all comments are appreciated! Aaaaaand, I don't own chuck!

Chapter 1

**22 SAS Base Camp  
>Credenhill, Herefordshire<br>England**

Chuck has never felt so much physical pain in his life.

Disoriented. Engulfed in white-hot pain, and laughter and ridicule.

Succumbing under pressure to spar with this guy was the worst idea ever.

He turns around. Lying on his back, nursing a broken (and profusely bleeding) nose, he takes a look at his opponent through he only eye he can open; the left eye has swelled too much.

"Well laddie, it seems that the Yanks still have a lot to learn when it comes to hand-in-hand combat, isn't it?" his opponent says with a smile, the Yorkshire accent evident in his voice.

_How did I get myself involved in this situation again?_

**A Week Back**

_Chuck, Casey, Sarah and Bryce were debriefed in the Castle after the Von Hayes Mission. Although the team managed to achieve their mission objective, its excecution was sloppy and downright messy._

"_All thanks to me" Chuck thought to himself._

_He takes a look across the table, where Sarah and Bryce were seated next to each other, listening to General Backman with rapt attention._

"_What I am thinking, longing after Sarah Walker like a lovesick teenager? Bryce comes back into her life and I am easily pushed out of the picture."_

"_C'mon Chuck Bartowski, listen to youself!" Another voice sounded in his head. "Sarah walker is a spy. S-P-Y. Get it? Whatever vibes she's giving you, it's just, and always will be, a cover. Spies don't fall for anyone. And even if they do, look at you! You, versus Bryce Larkin? Hell, he even screwed Jill after you left!"_

_Chuck found himself taking a sharp breath._

"_I'll now go into the details of the next mission." General Beckman's voice came over the intercom._

"_Already?" Sarah groaned, rubbing her temples._

"_Not you, Agent Walker. This is for the Intersect only."_

_The shock was evident on both Sarah and Chuck's faces, but they kept silent._

"_As you know, civil strife is widespread in Libya. The United Nations is considering UN Resolution 1793, will will give birth to NATO's Operation Unified Protector. To protect the general population and advance the Libyan rebel cause, NATO will be carrying out airstrikes to eliminate strategic Libyan military targets."_

_The four of them continued to listen, puzzled as to what this information has to do with the next mission._

"_Due to the chaos on the ground, Libya is becoming an intelligence black hole. The effectiveness of airstrikes with minimal collateral damage is worsening day by day. This is why we need the Intersect on the ground in Libya for survellance, to pick out highly sensitive targets. Although the top brass has insisted for the deployment of the Intersect, I have informed them that you are not a full-fledged, trained agent. Thus, the choice is up to you."_

"_But General, this is crazy! Chuck will NOT surv-"_

"_I'm not done yet, Agent Walker." General Beckman continued, cutting Sarah off. "As the US Government has no longer adopted the stance of spearheading Operation Unified Protector, any presence of intelligence personnel is made extremely covert. This means if the Intersect is compromised in any way, the Government will exercise full deniability."_

"_This means he will be alone." John said, eyes widening with horror._

"_Yes, and no, Agent Casey. If he agrees to leave, he will be attached to a team of MI6 and Special Air Service personnel The Intersect, if compromised will pass off as a British agent. After all, the British seem to be more involved in this than we are. This is the only way we are willing to help our allies after the mess we made in Iraq and Afghanistan. Before you start aguing with me Agents Walker and Casey, I think the Intersect should decide for himself."_

_The pause hangs over the Castle and seemed to last for an eternity._

_Chuck looks at Sarah and Bryce. The image of them both passionately dancing on the floor during the mission, is burnt into his mind. He breaks the stare, nervously fiddles with his tie. His Nerd Herd uniform tie._

_Oh yes, he is still after all a lowly employee of Buy More._

"_I'll do it." Chuck says softly._

_He could have well been screaming._

"_Oh that's great, just great!" Bryce scoffs as he threw his hands in the air, storming out of the room. "Hey look everyone, it's Chuck the superspy!"_

_Sarah started to rise from her seat. "Chuck, you can't-"_

"_Can't what Sarah? I'm doing you a favour, right? No more Chuck, the guy who doesn't wait in the car and screws up your missions all the time. Hey, you can now get your old partner back! You seemed be enjoying a while back, didn't you? No more Chuck to stop him from boning you in the future! It'll be just like old times." The raw pain in his eyes, and his caustic words were enough to stop Sarah in her tracks._

_Seeing Sarah's lack of a response, Chuck continued._

"_Now, if everyone would please leave this room. I believe General Backman needs to brief me for my next mission." He felt a sharp tug on his collar and found himself face to face with Casey._

"_I hope you know what you're doing moron." Casey grunted before leaving. Was that concern he saw in the bigger man's eyes?_

"_So, General. How do I proceed with the mission?"_

_Beckman let out a sigh. "Your plane to RAF Hereford leaves tonight. You will then embark on an elementary training programme, courtesy of MI6 and the SAS. I trust that you're making the right choice. Good luck Chuck, and godspeed."_

**22 SAS Base Camp  
>Credenhill, Herefordshire<br>England**

"Alright enough fun boys, scurry along. Leave me and Bartowski alone." Chuck's sparring partner barked.

No one questioned the authority Captain Andy Gilles, one of the most feared hand-to-hand combat intructors in the SAS Training Centre. He then crouched next to Chuck and put a beefy, combat-weathered hand on his shoulder.

"Look lad, I don't bloody know what the CIA sees in you. But here in the MI6 and SAS, things run a little differently. We don't run into the hot zone with 20 men, guns blazing. That's for fecking Hollywood. Although we promised the CIA we'd take good care of you, we're already short of help as it is. You'd be in the field alone under deep cover, mate. Mommy's not gonna take care of ya this time. Didn't see this coming did ya?" He gave Chuck a grim smile.

Chuck shook his head.

"This week might have been a bit rough on you, but you're coming along well laddie. Things run differently here. We don't invest too much time slowly training an operative. We just throw them into the deep end of the pool. Now, how about we take a look at that broken nose?"

"Oh and don't forget." Captain Gilles continued. "Firearms training this afternoon. Bloody Yanks probably haven't taught you how to shoot properly."

_Elementary training programme, my ass. This was going to be a long day._


End file.
